


A Second Chance

by Dionaea_Canis



Series: Reunite [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fix-It, Interspecies Relationship(s), M/M, Major Spoilers for Season 2, Pre-Relationship, Runs alongside Season 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-19 23:38:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9465695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dionaea_Canis/pseuds/Dionaea_Canis
Summary: In which Ulaz survives, and he and Shiro have a chance to get to know one another.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written fic (or anything, really) in like a million years, but Ulaz deserved better so I had to write this. Maybe we can all forget about canon for a little while together.

“Ulaz opened up the space pocket! From inside!” Pidge shouted in surprise, eyes wide. “It’s folding in on itself!”

“He did it!” Hunk said in amazement, a grateful smile stretching across his face.

“Ulaz saved us!” Keith exclaimed, breathless.

“He’s… gone.” Shiro responded, voice somber. He shut his eyes tight and took a deep, shuddering breath. He’d only just seen Ulaz again, had met him properly for the first time, and now, so suddenly, he was already gone. Taking his hands off the controls, Shiro pressed his palms tightly against his face, blocking everything out, even if just for a moment.  
There had been so many things he’d wanted to ask Ulaz, so many questions he’d never have answered. Hands still pressed tightly to his face, he took another slow, shaky breath, and tried to steady his breathing.

“Wait,” Lance said suddenly, voice low and focused, “What’s that?”

Shiro dared not to hope as he hastily took his hands off his face, straining his eyes as he scanned the space in front of him for something, anything. 

He inhaled sharply when he saw it, heart skipping a beat. There, small and alone floating in the mostly empty space, was Ulaz. His ship was nowhere to be seen, and he wasn’t moving. Shiro’s heart felt tight in his chest at the observation, fear clawing its way in.

“It’s Ulaz!” Pidge confirmed in awe, breaking through Shiro’s thoughts. “How did he escape?”

Shiro took a deep breath through his nose and closed his eyes, steadying himself before he spoke. “Let’s ask him. Alright everyone, back into lions and return to the castle. I’ll grab Ulaz.” The Black Paladin instructed, gaze focused and voice resolute. There were several sounds of acknowledgement, and the paladins began disassembling Voltron back into their individual lions. Separate once more, the younger paladins guided their lions back towards the castle while Shiro piloted his own lion carefully towards Ulaz’s body.

As he got close, he opened the Black Lion’s massive jaws, preparing to bring Ulaz inside. The Galra still wasn’t moving, but at this distance Shiro could make out his dark form better, and was relieved to see that Ulaz had his mask on. He didn’t know much about Galra biology, but he was fairly certain that just like humans, they couldn’t survive in the vacuum of space without protection. Having reached the floating Galra, Shiro carefully positioned Ulaz inside the Black Lion’s enormous mouth and slowly closed its jaws. He stood up, waiting on the lion’s decompression system as he moved towards the doorway out of the cockpit, heart rate picking up again in apprehension. The door’s automatic lock clicked open as the entryway finished decompressing, and standing motionless in front of it, Shiro watched anxiously as the door slid open.

Inside, Ulaz was lying unconscious on the floor, limbs tangled from when the artificial gravity had set him down. The paladin approached, heart still beating fast, and crouched down next to him, turning Ulaz over so that his back was resting against Shiro’s lap. He was unable to see Ulaz’s face since the Galra still had his mask on, and Shiro wasn’t sure how to remove it. Instead, Shiro rested his hand lightly on the Galra’s chest, and left out a sigh of relief when he felt the rise and fall of his breathing. Now that he was certain Ulaz was only unconscious, he looked back at the Galra’s face, searching for a way to deactivate his mask. Unable to see one, Shiro frowned and moved his hands to Ulaz’s neck, feeling gently along the helmet’s edge for a switch. Still not finding a way to remove it, Shiro resigned his search with a soft sigh. However it was that Ulaz deactivated his mask, it seemed Shiro was unable to do it for him. Looking back up into the mask’s glowing eyes, hands still resting gently on Ulaz’s neck, Shiro began speaking in an attempt to rouse him. “C’mon, Ulaz, wake up.” Shiro prompted him, quiet but firm, his face drawn in concern. He waited a beat, watching for any signs of movement. When he didn’t see any, he looked back up into the mask’s eyes and tried again. “Please.”

Shiro wasn’t sure if it was because he had spoken, or the exposure to warmth, or just a coincidence, but he felt Ulaz began to stir. “Are you with me now?” Shiro asked softly, looking down at Ulaz in relief. The Galra in question let out a groan and lifted his hand up towards his head, and Shiro suddenly realized he was still cradling Ulaz’s neck. He hastily pulled his hands back in embarrassment, a faint blush threatening to work its way onto his face.

“Shiro?” Ulaz questioned, his voice groggy and rough. “Where am I?”

“On the Black Lion,” Shiro responded quickly, “We found you floating in space after you destroyed the robeast. How are you feeling?”

“Sore,” Ulaz answered, pulling forward and attempting to sit up as he did so. Without thinking Shiro put an arm around his back to help support him, and guided him up. Slouched over and with his head in his hand, Ulaz continued. “And bruised. But nothing fatal.”

Shiro nodded in acknowledgment and glanced over at the closed doors leading to the cockpit. “Now that you’re awake, we should be getting back to the castle. Do you think you can stand?” He prompted, looking back at Ulaz in consideration.

“Yes,” Ulaz responded after a beat. He took a deep breath, and with Shiro still supporting him, gingerly began to stand up. He moved stiffly, joints aching and muscles protesting, but he was able to stand. Slowly, they began walking forwards together, Shiro with his arm around Ulaz’s back to keep the tall Galra stable. The door slid open in front of them, and Shiro guided Ulaz over to the pilot’s seat. Rather than sit down again for the brief time it would take to get back to the castle, Ulaz stayed standing, leaning against the back of the tall chair for support. 

With a final glance at Ulaz, Shiro stepped back and moved around to the front of the seat. Sitting down, he opened a communication channel to the castle and gripped the controls. “I have Ulaz. He’s alright, and we’re heading back to the castle now.” 

Coran promptly relayed back with an affirmative, and with one final glance at the xanthorium clusters, Shiro turned the Black Lion around and began flying towards the castle. 

\---

Safely back in the castle, Shiro found himself in a rather familiar situation. Once again Ulaz was sitting on one of the small couches, with Allura and the other paladins in front while they questioned him. At least this time Ulaz wasn’t chained up, Shiro supposed. And Lance and Keith had decided to sit down on the couches rather than keep standing, no longer concerned about Ulaz trying to make a break for it. Allura, however, still stood tall in the centre of the room, chin up and suspicion in her eyes.

Pidge, ever curious, was the first to break the awkward silence that had cropped up once they’d all gotten settled in the small room. “So how did you escape?”

Ulaz had taken his helmet off once they’d gotten inside, and though he looked aching and exhausted, he did not appear to be surprised by the question. Looking back at Pidge, he began his explanation. “I knew that if I opened the space-time fold from inside the robeast, it would be pulled in from the inside out and destroyed.” Pidge nodded along as Ulaz spoke, having already figured that part out. 

“Since I only had the gravity generator itself, and not the additional power from the base, the gateway into the space fold would be much smaller. However, I predicted it would still be large enough to fit through if I went through it alone, without a ship. Once I flew the gravity generator inside the robeast and activated the space pocket, I had to get out of the ship and through the gateway quickly, before the robeast began collapsing in on itself. 

“Using the jetpack built into my suit, I was able to make it through the space fold in time, and move out of the way of the oncoming debris. Once the shrapnel finished coming through, I hurried to leave the space fold, knowing xanthorium clusters would likely be next. I was able to avoid the first of the clusters as I travelled back through the gateway, and emerged to see even more clusters being pulled in. I knew I had to gain as much distance from the gateway as possible to avoid to the imminent explosion. 

“I was lucky to get far enough from the centre of the blast to survive, but I was still hit with the shockwave and I struggled to remain conscious. I had to counteract the blast’s momentum, or risk being sent deep into space and unable to find my way back. I was able to stay conscious just long enough to still my movement, before finally slipping into unconciousness. When I awoke, I was in the Black Lion with Shiro.”

By the time Ulaz finished with his explanation, the paladins were staring at him with varying expressions of awe on their faces, captivated by his story.

“Wow,” Lance remarked in amazement, eyes wide, “Usually we’re the ones doing stupid risky stunts and barely getting away with them.”

Shiro smiled and shook his head at the comment, though it was perhaps a bit too true. Still, what Ulaz had gone through to save them, risking his life like that, left Shiro speechless.

“That’s awesome,” Pidge muttered in fascination, still staring at Ulaz with wide eyes. “Developing and executing a plan like that in such a short time, all by yourself. That’s really impressive.”

“It is… impressive.” Allura agreed begrudgingly, though her expression was still strict. “However, I’m still not entirely convinced that you weren’t the one to tell Zarkon where to find us in the first place.” She continued, eyes narrowed with suspicion.

“I am trying to aid you in defeating Zarkon,” Ulaz responded, voice steady and resolute, “I would never relinquish information on Voltron to him.”

“Whatever the case,” Allura retorted, expression harsh, “I think it is time for you to leave my ship.”

“I understand.” Ulaz replied, holding Allura’s steady gaze. “However, that robeast destroyed the base, and with it, my ship. If you were to leave me here, I would be stranded.” 

Allura narrowed her eyes, but they had all seen the blast that took out the communications base. “Fine,” she countered, “There are several planets in this system. We will drop you off on one of them, and from there you can find your own transport.”

“Uhh… Allura? Why don’t we just wormhole over to another system? I mean, we haven’t even checked how advanced the planets here are.” Pidge spoke up, looking at Allura in confusion.

“I will not risk exposing information on our essential systems.” Allura responded, steadfast. She watched Ulaz from the corner of her eye as she spoke, unconcerned with hiding the meaning behind her words. “I’m sure at least one of the planets will be sufficient.” Allura concluded, leaving no room for debate. She looked back towards Ulaz one final time, gaze firm. “Be prepared to leave as soon as we arrive.”

Ulaz nodded silently in acknowledgment, and with that, Allura turned and began striding out of the room, heading to the bridge to set a course.

With Allura gone, it wasn’t long before Hunk started shifting nervously. Despite his newfound trust, it seemed the Yellow Paladin was still intimidated by the large Galra warrior. He made an excuse about going to the kitchen and began backing slowly out of the room, and though Shiro noticed Lance rolling his eyes, the Blue Paladin stood up from his spot on the couch and stretched, declaring he was starving and that he’d come along too. Lance turned to the other paladins and asked if anyone else was interested in joining, in response to which Pidge just shrugged, but stepped back to join them. That just left Keith and Shiro, but the Red Paladin shook his head and refused, saying something about going to get some rest instead. He looked troubled, and once Lance and the others had left the room, Shiro walked over to him and quietly asked if everything was alright. Keith insisted he was fine and just needed some rest, and though Shiro was still concerned, he let him go. And with that, Shiro and Ulaz were the only ones left in the room.

Shiro turned back to face Ulaz once more, a sheepish grin on his face as he rubbed at his neck. “I’d offer to give you a tour of the castle, but I don’t think Allura would be very happy with me.” The Black Paladin joked, attempting to break the ice again after such a serious conversation. Ulaz didn’t respond, but Shiro was already speaking once more. “Although if you’re interested in stretching your legs, there is another room I could show you. I’d imagine you’re becoming a little tired of this one.”

Ulaz nodded and stood up, muscles stiff, but seeming glad to be off the slightly undersized couch. He followed behind Shiro in silence, and they left the room together.

\---

The room Shiro had brought them to hadn’t been far away, but it was a nice reprieve from the castle’s usual stlye, all bright lights and silver walls. It was much larger than the room they had been in previously, and it was accented with glowing blue lights instead of the usual bright white ones. But the main feature, and what made the room so unique, was the huge viewport that spanned the far wall. It was as wide as the room itself, and practically reached from floor to ceiling as well. Through it you could see out into the space that surrounded them, with more stars than you could count. It was here that Shiro and Ulaz stood, a few feet apart, gazing out into space.

“I can’t thank you enough for what you did, Ulaz.” Shiro began suddenly, turning to look at Ulaz as he did so, his tone soft and sincere. “For saving us. For saving me again.”

“I would do anything to keep you and the rest of Voltron safe.” Ulaz responded after only a moment, determination in his voice. “I suspect you are the key to finally ending Zarkon’s reign.” He replied earnestly, holding Shiro’s gaze.

“I feel that we’ve proven ourselves now,” Shiro agreed confidently, though as he continued curiosity and uncertainty snuck into his voice, “But back when we first met, how did you know that I would be able to pilot the Black Lion?”

“The Blade of Marmora has known about the existence of Voltron for years, as well as the qualities required from their pilots.” Ulaz began after a moment of consideration, tone even and factual. “So I knew that the pilot of the Black Lion had to be calm and collected, and also strong and reliable even in the face of great danger.” He paused, glancing away momentarily in somber recollection. ”Before I met you, I began to hear tales of a powerful gladiator. One who never showed fear or backed down, no matter his opponent. He was strong, almost unshakeable. And then, when Zarkon decided there was a better use for you…” Regret began creeping into his tone, and Ulaz glanced away again, eyes guilty. “You withstood the experiments better than anyone I’d ever seen. That was when I truly knew. You were unlike anyone I had ever met, unmatched in strength and determination, and already a legend within the walls of the Coliseum. If there was anyone that could pilot the Black Lion and lead Voltron, it was you." 

Shiro, who had been listening intently, closed his eyes and nodded, expression grim at the painful memories. After a breath he opened his eyes again, looking up at Ulaz. “That’s why you helped me escape.” He surmised.

“Yes, that was my reason.” Ulaz confirmed. But then the Galra hesitated for a moment, and when he continued his voice was solemn. “However, I admit it was not my sole interest.” 

Ulaz stepped back, leaning against the view screen and dropping his gaze, as if the weight had suddenly become more than he could bear. 

“It was getting to be more than I could handle. The things we did to people, to you.” Ulaz explained, glancing over at Shiro briefly as he did so, face drawn and guilty. “I could have borne it for longer, for as long as was necessary, but I was relieved to finally have a way out. Conducting those experiments, mutilating people… it was changing me. Making me cold and uncaring, no longer as sensitive to others pain.” He turned and looked at Shiro again, his gaze resolute, “I would do anything to defeat Zarkon. But you were not the only one who was saved that day.”

Ulaz paused, glancing away for a moment, and when he spoke again his voice was remorseful, gaze pained but sincere as he looked back at Shiro. “After I helped you escape, I realized I never actually apologized. The things we did to you, what you went through… I am truly sorry. I never wanted to do that to you, or to anyone.” 

Shiro gave a small, pained nod in recognition, taking a moment to collect his thoughts before replying. Eyes closed and shoulders tense, he breathed deeply as he tried to remember the time he spent imprisoned. Most of his memories from that time were either fuzzy or non-existent, and aside from the day Ulaz had rescued him, Shiro couldn’t remember seeing the pale Galra at all. However, Shiro had trouble picturing any of his captor’s faces, and based on what Ulaz had said, the day he escaped was likely not the first time they had seen each other. Perhaps Shiro was better off without those memories, though. After all, no matter what had happened to Shiro, or what experiments Ulaz had been present for, he was also the one who freed Shiro, and the only reason he had been able to escape that torment. With a deep breath, the paladin looked up to meet Ulaz’s eyes once more, his gaze pained but resolute.

“Thank you, Ulaz. But if you hadn’t been there, I’m not sure I would have ever gotten out. I couldn't have escaped on my own, and I’ve seen enough of Zarkon’s experiments to know things would only have gotten worse.” Shiro paused, gaze softening as he gave a somber smile. “I understand you were only doing what was necessary to avoid being caught, and I accept your apology.” 

For a moment Ulaz didn’t respond, breath caught in his throat, but then his shoulders sagged and he let out a long exhale, the tension draining from his body. He looked up at Shiro with a small, hesitant smile of his own in return, voice low but earnest as he spoke. “Thank you, Shiro. Truly.”

They stood like that for several moments, a comfortable silence developing as they simply shared in the feeling of placid warmth. Shiro couldn’t help but study how the Galra looked in that moment, his pale hair and skin luminous in the starlight, and the way the small smile stretched his lips. A galaxy of stars surrounded Ulaz where he was leaned against the view screen, and his bright yellow eyes seemed to shine in the cool blue light of the room. It was captivating, and part of Shiro never wanted to forget how the Galra looked in that moment.

But the moment couldn’t last forever, and the sound of the door sliding open grabbed Shiro’s attention. He turned to see Allura striding into the room, her expression cool. It appeared she had kept watch of where Ulaz went, like Shiro had anticipated she would. Beside him, he heard Ulaz stand up straight from where he’d been leaning against the wall.

“We’ve arrived.” Allura declared, wasting no time. She looked over at Ulaz as she continued, face stern and eyes narrowed. “And I had better not discover that you were the one to tell Zarkon where to find us.”

Shiro took a step forward in protest, brows drawn and voice skeptical. “You don’t really think Ulaz gave us up, after he saved us?”

“I’m not going to trust that he didn’t do it just because that’s what he says.” Allura countered, voice terse.

Shiro’s brows were still drawn and his mouth a tight-lipped frown, but he didn’t argue any further. “I’ll prepare a pod and take Ulaz down to the surface.”

“Alright. But if you haven’t returned within 20 vargas, we will come looking.” Allura responded, glancing over at Ulaz with suspicion as she spoke. 

Although she had finished speaking, Allura made no move to leave the room, still watching them with her stern gaze. It was clear she was waiting to make sure Ulaz was on his way out, and with a small, resigned sigh, Shiro motioned for Ulaz to come with him. 

Shiro led the way out the door, the tall Galra following closely behind him. Once they were out in the hallway, Shiro slowed to walk next to Ulaz instead, and though they walked in silence, it was calm and comfortable. He was sad that the time he’d been able to spend with Ulaz was running out, but thankful that he’d had a chance to see the Galra again, to talk to him and get to know more about who he is and why he’d helped him. Glancing up at Ulaz, Shiro only hoped it wouldn’t be too long before he was able to see the Galra again.

\------

After facing the perilous journey that was the knife’s edge between the two massive black holes and the slowly dying star, Shiro and Keith had finally made it inside the Blade of Marmora’s base. After everything they had been through, Shiro was glad to have finally arrived and have the opportunity to forge a proper alliance with the organization. They needed all the allies they could get in the fight against Zarkon. That, and a smaller, less mission-oriented part of him was eager to see Ulaz again.

The elevator’s doors opened to reveal a large, long room, with Galra lining either side of the long walkway, and the symbol of the Blade of Marmora projected high in the air. There were many doors along each of the long walls, and at the far side of the room lay a small staircase that lead to a large, flat platform, with an intricate pattern on the wall behind it. On this platform stood a single person, clothed in a more elaborate version of the uniform that all members of the Blade of Marmora wore. The whole room reminded Shiro a bit too much of a throne room, and the thought made his stomach twist in unease.

As they approached the raised platform, Shiro scanned the room with his eyes, trying to identify which one of the members was Ulaz. But aside from the person on the platform who Shiro was guessing must be the leader, and the particularly large Galra who brought them inside, it was difficult to tell the insurgents apart. Shiro tried to recall if Ulaz’s uniform had any unique attributes, but some time had passed since had they met in the Thaldycon system, and all the uniforms looked considerably similar. Just before he and Keith reached the end of the long walkway, however, Shiro noticed an insurgent to the leader’s right whose suit had large, pointed shoulders and a grey belt, in addition to the basic uniform. Shiro’s eyes lit up when he saw him, certain that it must be Ulaz. Shiro was tempted to smile at him, but the atmosphere of the room was heavy and strict, and he decided it probably wouldn’t be the best decision in this situation.

He heard the footsteps of the guards behind him stop just before the person on the platform began to speak, and Shiro took it as a sign to stop walking. Beside him, Keith did the same. As Shiro had suspected, he introduced himself as Kolivan, leader of the Blade of Marmora. Shiro introduced himself and Keith, looking at the Red Paladin as he did so, and then back at Kolivan.

“I know who you are.” The leader responded, cool voice carrying across the room with ease.

“Then you know we were sent by one of your own.” Shiro replied, glancing at the insurgent he suspected to be Ulaz as he did so. 

“Ulaz was a fool to divulge this location to you.” Kolivan turned his head to look at the Galra to his right, confirming Shiro’s suspicion. “He has a penchant for ignoring orders and following his impulses.”

“What he did saved our lives,” Shiro countered, brows drawn in anger. “And it is what brought us here today.”

“That may be,” Kolivan turned his head to look at Shiro again, voice steely, “But that is no excuse for breaking the rules of our organization. Our code is what has kept us functioning.” He turned back to Ulaz, voice dropping from strict to punitive, “And those who cannot follow it have no place in the Blade of Marmora.”

Ulaz lowered his head in acquiescence, accepting his leader’s words without argument. Shiro had trouble believing what was happening in front of him. Ulaz had saved him not once, but twice, and without his help Voltron wouldn’t be around to oppose Zarkon.

“If it weren’t for Ulaz, we wouldn’t have been able to reform Voltron.” Shiro argued, eyes narrowed and voice defiant. “Many battles would have been lost and Zarkon would have only grown stronger.” He paused and looked at Ulaz, and though the Galra’s head was still lowered, he had turned to look over at Shiro. Voice confident and proud, Shiro returned his gaze to Kolivan. “Ulaz is the reason we are here today, offering our assistance. If he was part of my team, I would commend him, not punish him.”

“Then you should be grateful you are not a member of the Blade of Marmora. We do not take unnecessary risks, especially those that put our entire organization in danger.” Kolivan’s voice has turned from cold to icy, and though Shiro couldn’t see the Galra’s face, his displeasure was clear.

Shiro clenched his fists and kept his eyes narrowed, but he could tell Kolivan wasn’t going to listen to him, no matter what he said. It was time to either get to what they came here for, or to get going. “Voltron is ready to assist you. Are we welcome here or not?”

\---

Shiro and Keith were able to establish an alliance with the Blade of Marmora, though not without difficulty and several disputes, not to mention the trial Keith went through in an attempt to uncover information about his past. Afterwards, the paladins had returned to the castle, and had brought Kolivan and Ulaz alongside them. With a member of the Blade of Marmora at risk of being discovered in Zarkon’s forces, they were pressed to construct a plan to rescue him, and to take Zarkon down once and for all. After hours of brainstorming, countless rejected ideas, and a few conflicts, they had finally been able to unanimously settle on a solid plan. 

Allura and Coran were currently finalizing the details and locating some necessary equipment, while Kolivan and Antok were preparing for their return to base while discussing the ideal number of Blade of Marmora members to bring along on the mission. Though Kolivan had listened to Ulaz’s input during the group meeting, he had not cared to hear Ulaz’s opinion on these final matters. This left Ulaz and the paladins with little to do in the interim. Hunk had gone to the kitchen for a final snack before having to leave on his mission to collect scaultrite, and Pidge had gone to retrieve a few gadgets that might come in handy at the prison. Shiro wasn’t sure where Keith or Lance had disappeared to, but that meant the only ones left with nothing to do were himself and Ulaz. Taking advantage of the rare opportunity, he asked Ulaz to a different room for another chance to talk. He was still interested in learning more about Ulaz, and what had gone down at the Blade of Marmora’s base had only left him with more questions.

This was how he and the pale-skinned Galra had ended up in one of the castle’s smaller rec rooms, sitting on the reasonably plush couches. They had yet to actually start talking, which left Shiro simply looking at Ulaz, observing him. He’d never seen another Galra who looked like Ulaz, with his pale skin and hair. Though, Shiro supposed, he hadn’t actually seen many Galra up close. Or at least, not ones that he remembered. He had the same sort of stature Shiro had come to expect of Galra, however, if not even taller and more long-limbed than average. In fact, it made the couch he was sitting on look tiny. His knees went well above the cushions, and if he attempted to lean back on the short-backed couch, it would likely tip right over if not for the fact that the whole thing was recessed into the floor.

While Shiro was still comparing Galra proportions to everyday furniture, Ulaz began to speak. Shiro snapped to attention, somewhat flustered as he realized he’d been staring. “I am sorry for what the Red Paladin went through while at our base. When I left Zarkon’s army I believed I was escaping the persecution of innocents, but it seems that it follows me wherever I go.” The Galra was staring down at his hands where they were folded in his lap, his expression sullen.

“I’ll admit I was… surprised.” Shiro responded, glancing off to the side, concern and unease showing on his face. “After meeting you and seeing what you were willing to sacrifice in order to help us, I thought the organization you worked for must share the same values. That it would be just and… and benevolent. I suppose that was naïve of me. This is a war, after all.” Shiro said, leaning his head back and rubbing his neck with a sigh. After a moment he looked back down into Ulaz’s eyes, gaze troubled. “But even so… to put Keith through something like that. I mean, he’s still just a kid.”

Ulaz looked even more pained now than he had before Shiro had started talking. “I’m sorry. I should have done more to stop it. I knew it was wrong, but once again I simply stood by and watched it happen.”

Shiro sat up straight in his seat, jumping to correct himself. “No! No, I’m sorry, Ulaz, that’s not what I meant.” Back at the base when Shiro had been watching Keith face the trial, Ulaz had been there too, in the room with Kolivan and the other Blade of Marmora members. Ulaz hadn’t said anything, but when Shiro had looked at him, the pale Galra was focused on the screen, shoulders tense and fists clenched. Shiro knew that Ulaz hadn’t agreed with what they were doing to Keith, and if it weren’t for Kolivan’s earlier threat, Shiro believed Ulaz likely would have spoken out against it. The Black Paladin frowned, but held Ulaz’s gaze. “I’m the one who should have done more. You’re already on precarious terms with Kolivan, you don’t have to risk getting kicked out of the Blade of Marmora for us.”

At this, Ulaz let out what sounded like a short, hollow laugh. “I’m afraid one does not get ousted from the Blade of Marmora.” He explained, voice dry and humourless. “It is an organization built on secrets and trust, and anyone who is no longer qualified to be a part of that organization cannot be trusted to leave with those secrets.”

“Wait,” Shiro exclaimed, breathless, “So when Kolivan said that you may have no place in the Blade of Marmora, he was threatening to kill you?”

“Yes, though perhaps not personally.” Ulaz replied, expression tense but not distraught.

Shiro couldn’t believe it. First the Blade of Marmora tormented Keith in exchange for answers the paladin didn’t even get, and now they were threating to kill Ulaz if he didn’t fall in line, after everything Ulaz had done for them? 

“Once this is all over, I’ll be happy to never see or work with Kolivan and the Blade of Marmora ever again.” Shiro proclaimed angrily, brows drawn as he glared down at his clenched fists. He took a deep breath and steadied himself, willing his patience back in and the anger out. As he calmed he looked back up and into Ulaz’s eyes, sincere and caring once again. “Except for you, of course, Ulaz. And if anything does happen, Voltron has your back. You’ve done so much for us, the least we can do is return the favour.” The Black Paladin smiled softly.

His words seemed to have helped, as the tall Galra was no longer hunched over with a dark expression, but instead had straightened out and relaxed his shoulders. He even returned Shiro’s small smile, and when Shiro saw it he couldn’t help the way his own grin grew.

“Thank you, Shiro. I will remember that.” Ulaz replied earnestly, pointed teeth showing through his smile as he spoke.

They stayed like that for a few moments, simply sharing in the comfort and happiness they’d managed to attain. This time, Shiro was the one to break the silence. “Despite everything that happened at the base, I am glad Keith was able to discover something about his past. And about himself, I suppose.” The paladin contemplated quietly. “I only hope he’s able to get more solid answers in the future. I know what it’s like to suddenly realize you’re not entirely human.” Shiro’s gaze drifted towards his cybernetic arm, opening and closing his palm absent-mindedly. “It must be even harder when you’re not sure how you got to be that way.”

Realizing he was staring into space and rambling, Shiro mentally shook himself and looked back up at Ulaz where he sat on the couch across from him. The Galra’s expression had once again grown forlorn, and he held Shiro’s gaze sadly as he began to speak.

“I’m sorry, Shiro. I fear I may never be able to atone for the things we- the things I did to you.” His face was guilty and clouded with emotion, eyes heavy with shame and regret.

Shiro took a moment to collect his thoughts before he responded, briefly closing his eyes. When he’d found the right words, he opened them again and returned his gaze.

“You’ve already helped me more than I could have ever hoped, Ulaz. When I was captured I dreamt of rescue every time I slept, but I realized there was no chance of a human rescue party ever finding me, let alone breaking me out. And from what I learned, Zarkon’s forces were unmatched. No one was coming to save me, and I knew it.” Shiro spoke grimly, mouth downturned in a tense frown. He was careful to maintain eye contact with Ulaz, and he took a deep breath and relaxed his pained expression before continuing. 

“But then, when you freed me… it was like I’d be given a second chance at life.” Shiro paused, gaze steady and sincere. “And not only that, but you gave me a purpose, as well. I’m not sure what I would have done without that direction, if I’d had to just return to my ordinary life. I don’t think anything would have ever felt normal again. But this life, piloting the Black Lion, leading Voltron, meeting aliens, it’s not supposed to be normal. So even though I’m not normal anymore, somehow this life, this purpose… it makes everything feel more okay.

“So, in my eyes, you’ve already repaid your debt. What you did for me was more than I ever could have expected from a Ga- from anyone.” Shiro paused, a hesitant but heartfelt smile gracing his lips. “You don’t have to apologize to me anymore, Ulaz. I’m grateful for the second chance you gave me.”

Ulaz looked like the weight of a planet had been taken off his shoulders, slumped in exhaustion but loose-limbed, as though Shiro had cut chains that had been shackling the Galra for years. Ulaz’s smile was weak, but his eyes were wide and luminous, and it was the most relieved and grateful expression Shiro had ever seen. Shiro’s heart felt warm in his chest, and his pulse quickened as he smiled wider, dark eyes lighting up with joy.

Even as Shiro let out a sigh, expelling the tension from his body, he couldn’t help but feel content. Still smiling he spoke again, voice soft. “As much as I hate to say it, it’s probably about time we get back to the others.”

Ulaz nodded in agreement, a small smile still stretching his lips. They stood together, and Ulaz began to walk towards the door, Shiro following behind. But just before they reached it, Shiro hesitated, reaching out towards Ulaz.

“Wait.”

Ulaz turned, looking down at Shiro in question, patiently waiting to hear what made Shiro change his mind. The paladin glanced away for a moment, nervous. He took a deep breath, returned his gaze, and began. “I just wanted to say that- that I’m glad I met you, Ulaz. You’re a good person.” He reached his cybernetic hand out towards the tall Galra, but quickly realized he wasn’t going to be able to reach his shoulder without feeling extremely awkward, so he changed route and reached lower, lightly resting his hand on Ulaz’s bicep instead. Shiro smiled up at him, expression nervous but genuine. 

Ulaz’s eyes widened in surprise, obviously not having expected such an intimate gesture. He recovered after a short moment and smiled back at the paladin warmly, eyes bright. He reached up to return the gesture, lightly gripping the paladin’s other arm as he smiled down at him. “Thank you, Shiro.” Ulaz replied, voice sincere. “You are a great man, and I’m glad to have met you, as well.” They stood there like that for a moment longer, smiling at each other, before Ulaz let his hand drop back to his side. Shiro did the same, still grinning as he released the Galra’s arm and took a breath, stating with resolve, “Now we can go.”

\---

When they arrived back at the bridge almost everyone was already present, though Hunk looked like he’d gotten there only a moment before them, and Lance was nowhere to be seen. “Well at least we aren’t last,” Shiro commented, “Though beating Lance to mission prep is hardly an accomplishment.” The paladin shook his head fondly, grinning at the thought. “I’m going to go see if Allura and Coran are actually done with the preparations.” Shiro stated, looking up at him with a smile. Ulaz nodded and watched as the human turned and walked towards Allura and Coran where they were huddled around a pile of supplies. He glanced around the room again, spotting Kolivan and Antok standing next to each other on the far side. Kolivan still had his mask off and was speaking to Antok, so it appeared they weren’t prepared to leave just yet. Continuing his survey of the large room, he noticed Keith standing off to the side by himself, his arms crossed, leaning against the wall. The Red Paladin appeared troubled, and something Shiro had said earlier came back to him. 

Resolute, Ulaz began striding over towards him. Keith looked up in surprise and confusion when he got close, as if Ulaz was one of the last people he’d expected to see approaching him. Brows furrowed, Keith addressed him cautiously, “Is there something you want from me?”

“No, young paladin,” Ulaz responded, voice steady, “Rather, there is something I wanted to offer you.

Keith looked up at him in suspicion, eyes narrowed. “And what’s that?”

“I imagine you have questions. And though I cannot answer all of them,” He glanced over at Kolivan cautiously as he said this, then returned his gaze to Keith as he continued, “I would gladly answer any questions about the Galra that you may have.”

Keith’s eyebrows shot up in surprise, eyes wide. “Really?” The paladin exclaimed, voice eager and slightly higher than usual. He quickly recovered, coughing into his hand as though trying to cover up his immediate reaction, and met Ulaz’s gaze again. The paladin still looked somewhat bewildered, but Ulaz also thought he might see a mostly-suppressed glimmer of hope in the young paladin’s eyes. “You would really do that for me?”

“Gladly,” Ulaz replied, and gave the boy a small, gentle smile, “With Galra blood running through your veins, I believe you have a right to know.” Pausing, he took a moment to glance around the room again. Lance had finally arrived and was standing next to Pidge and Hunk, conversing about something. Allura, Coran, and Shiro were still talking, but were also glancing around the room, determining how many of the others were ready, as well. Finally, Ulaz looked over at Antok and Kolivan to discover that his leader had put his mask on again, and the two must have finished finalizing their plans as well, as they were no longer conversing. Taking this into consideration, he turned back to Keith and began to speak once more, frowning slightly. “Unfortunately, I do not believe we currently have time for such a conversation.” 

After a moment Keith responded, though he stumbled over his words at first. “I-… t-thank you, Ulaz. And that’s alright, the idea is still so new to me I’m not even sure what to ask yet.”

“Then it’s settled,” Ulaz responded, “Next time we meet I will answer as many of your questions as I can.” Keith nodded in agreement, and though the paladin wasn’t smiling, his eyes were bright. Ulaz glanced back towards his superiors to find Antok staring his way, clearly growing impatient, before he returned his gaze to Keith. “I must go now, but I will see you again, young paladin.” Keith nodded once again and responded with a quick “see ya,” after which Ulaz turned and began towards the other Blade of Marmora members. As he went, he couldn’t resist glancing over at Shiro, and when he found the Black Paladin was looking back at him, Ulaz gave him a nod in farewell. Shiro nodded back at him, and from this distance Ulaz could just make out the small smile gracing the human’s lips. Resisting the urge to smile back, Ulaz turned towards his superiors once more and activated his mask. The pathway between the black holes and the blue star would be opening again shortly, which meant it was time to retrieve the ship Antok had brought up to the castle, and return to base. Kolivan walked over and exchanged a brief word with Allura, and then she was leading him out the door and towards the shuttle bay, Antok and himself following closely behind.

\------

The paladins had been able to complete their smaller group objectives without too much trouble, the teludav built and moved into position, and with all of their final preparations in place, it was time to execute their final mission. Currently Shiro was alone in one of the castle’s small mission prep rooms, checking everything over and rehearsing the plan in his head one final time before he would be reporting in to Allura on the bridge and heading to the Black Lion’s hanger. 

The sound of the door sliding open interrupted his thoughts, and Shiro looked over in surprise, not having expected anyone. 

“Ulaz,” Shiro exclaimed, eyes wide. The tall Galra was standing in the open doorway with his mask off, looking back at the paladin. “I wasn’t aware you’d arrived.”

“I came here alongside Kolivan and Antok. When I inquired as to your whereabouts, Keith explained you were already preparing for the mission and told me where to find you.” Ulaz explained, entering the room to stand in front of Shiro. “I wanted to see you again before you left.” He continued, voice steady.

Shiro smiled in response, looking up into Ulaz’s eyes. “It’s good to see you again,” He said warmly. “I imagine you’ll be going in with the other Blade of Marmora members?”

Ulaz frowned at this, voice bleak when he spoke. “No, I’m afraid Kolivan has forbid me from coming on the mission. He declared that he could not risk having me jeopardize such a vital mission if I were to defy his orders again.” 

Shiro scowled before looking up at the Galra in sympathy. “I’m sorry, Ulaz.”

“Thank you, Shiro.” Ulaz responded, remorseful. “I wish I could be there to have your back, but I know you and the other paladins will do all you can to protect one another.” He remarked with certainty, yellow eyes confident.

“We will.” Shiro agreed with a firm nod. No matter what happened, he knew that his fellow paladins would always be there for him. Allura and Coran, as well. Even so, fear had begun sneaking into the dark corners of his mind as they got closer to the mission. “But this mission is going to be more dangerous than any other mission we’ve been on. Taking down Zarkon, for good? It’s not going to be easy.” Shiro said, vocalizing his thoughts with a grimace. He clenched his fists and turned his head to look off to the side, engrossed in his thoughts. Shoulders tense and eyes unfocused, he continued on distractedly, “It’s possible not all of us will make it back.” Voice heavy, he clenched his eyes shut and took a shuddering breath, unable to stop himself from thinking of the friends he could lose today, or the ones that could lose him.

Suddenly there was a warm pressure around his closed fists, and Shiro looked up in shock. Only now that they’d been stilled did he realize his hands had been shaking. Ulaz was looking down at him with gentle concern, but there was no pity in his eyes. Without thinking, Shiro took a step closer to Ulaz. He felt the Galra release his hands, only to reach up and wrap his arms around Shiro’s back. Hands still trembling slightly, Shiro did the same, wrapping his arms around the Galra’s waist. Pressed up against Ulaz’s chest, he took a deep, shuddering breath. He couldn’t allow himself to show this sort of weakness in front of the other paladins. They needed him to be a strong, reliable leader, and he knew that an unstable leader led to an unstable team. But here, alone with Ulaz, Shiro let some of his worry free, allowing the fear and tension to drain from his body. 

They stayed like that for several minutes, just holding each other in the silence. Shiro had his face pressed gently into the crook of Ulaz’s shoulder, the Galra’s large hands a comforting pressure on his back. After several deep, steadying breathes Shiro had been able to get his breathing back under control, and as time passed it grew slow and content. The tension in Shiro’s back and shoulders drained as well, leaving him loose-limbed and comfortable. Standing there with Ulaz’s arms around him, Shiro was more relaxed than he had in days. He felt like he could stay there for hours, if only he had the time. 

With one last deep breath, Shiro leaned back and looked up at Ulaz’s face, arms still wrapped loosely around the Galra’s waist. Ulaz appeared content as well, eyes warm and serene, and as he looked down at the paladin with a small, caring smile, Shiro felt his heart skip a beat. Heat rising to his face, he stepped back hastily, arms returning to his sides as he looked away, flustered.

“I-I’m sorry,” Shiro stuttered, still looking off to the side, “I’m not sure what came over me. Pre-mission nerves, I guess.” He raised his arm and rubbed at the back of his neck, laughing awkwardly. “Anyway,” Shiro said, taking a deep breath, voice growing serious again, “It’s probably about time for me to go.” He looked up at Ulaz again, gaze apologetic.

“I understand.” Ulaz nodded solemnly in reply, tone steady and focused as he spoke. He lifted a hand, resting it gently on Shiro’s bicep. Then, his voice warm with concern, “Be careful, Shiro.”

Shiro nodded resolutely, and he felt Ulaz’s hand slip from his arm. With a deep breath he surveyed the room one last time, and once he was certain that he hadn’t forgotten anything, he turned back towards the entrance.

And then, with eyes focused and shoulders set in determination, Shiro walked through the door, and towards his final mission.


End file.
